


Reddie hooking up at a party

by kutekasplon



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, Hooking up, M/M, NSFW, Party, college aged, handjob, party sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutekasplon/pseuds/kutekasplon
Summary: They just fuck at a party lol





	Reddie hooking up at a party

**Author's Note:**

> For more follow me on tumblr at kutekasplon, thank you!

When Eddie told Richie that he wanted to go to a party he did not expect to get pinned up against a door and start making out with the smaller boy. 

Yes Eddie enjoyed himself quite a bit at parties, and yes Richie usually spotted Eddie pulling some random guy somewhere a little more private, but no he never thought that he would be one of these guys. And Richie was utterly shocked when Eddie grabbed him by the hand and took him into a hallway, shoving his tongue into Richie’s mouth. 

Wanting somewhat of an explanation. Richie pulled back before things could get any more heated and looked at Eddie. His cheeks were red and his lips we swollen from aggressively kissing Richie. “Uh Eddie, are you okay?” 

Eddie rolled his eyes, “Yes dumbass, I’m fine. It would be better if you got back to kissing me.”

After Eddie said that he started to kiss and suck at different places on Richie’s neck making Richie swell in his pants, “Um where is this coming from Eds?” 

“It’s not coming from anywhere,” Eddie said in between kisses eager to leave a few marks, “I’ve been wanting you to fuck me since the day we met, but you’ve been too oblivious to catch my hints.”

Eddie found Richie’s sweet spot and he groaned out, “What hints?” He honestly could not think of a time when Eddie was making advances toward him. 

“Are you being serious Richie?” Eddie asked a little annoyed, “You honestly think I accidentally sent you a picture of me in those red shorts?”

“You told me it was an accident!” Richie exclaimed. He genuinely thought that Eddie intended that picture for someone else, “And if you really wanted to get into my pants why have you been fucking all these other guys.”

“To make you jealous you moron,” Eddie stopped kissing Richie for a second and looked at him, “Look, Richie, I like you a lot, like more than I probably than I should, and I would really appreciate it if right now you just fucked me and stop this aching feeling I’ve had for months, please,” Eddie begged.

He would be lying if he said whatever Eddie was doing wasn’t working. Every time Richie saw Eddie with a different guy he couldn’t help but want to be in the other guy’s place. Not really knowing what to say Richie just nodded his head and pulled Eddie’s face to his pressing their lips together. Eddie let out a small moan at the action. Clumsily, Richie reached his hand over behind himself trying to find the handle on the door he was up against. He felt it in his hand and opened it pulling them into the room. Eddie was quick to push Richie down into a sitting position on the bed and climb into his lap starting to grind on Richie while continuing to kiss him. “Holy fuck Eddie, you’re so fucking hot,” Richie started loving the way Eddie felt against him. Every time Eddie moved his hips in a circular motion he felt more blood rush to his dick. 

“Richie,” Eddie whined, “I need more.” Richie nodded and flipped them over so Eddie was on his back and Richie was hovering over him. He quickly got to work on removing Eddie’s shirt and started to press open mouth kisses down his chest. He then moved his hands to Eddie’s zipper and started to remove his pants leaving Eddie in his underwear.

“Do you have any protection?” Richie asked.

“Yeah, in the back pocket of my jeans,” He got off of Eddie and quickly picked up the item of clothing. He found that not only did Eddie have a condom but there was as a small packet of lube as well.

“I see you came prepared,” Richie smirked.

Eddie blushed and said, “Shut up you idiot, get over here.” Richie turned around and saw that Eddie had already removed his underwear and was now bare naked on the bed. He stood there for a minute in awe admiring Eddie. In Richie’s eyes, he was perfect.

Eddie was starting to get uncomfortable with the way Richie was staring at him, “I think it’s really unfair that I’m the only one naked right now,” at hearing the words he snapped out of his trance and hastily took off his clothes, throwing them where ever.

“Sorry Eds,” he muttered as he climbed back over Eddie. He opened the packet of lube and squeezed it onto his fingers making sure to thoroughly coat them before reaching down in between Eddie’s legs. “You ready?” he asked making sure that this was something Eddie truly wanted to go through with. 

Eddie nodded and begged, “Will you please just touch me?” Not wanting to make him wait any longer Richie did as he asked and probed at Eddie’s entrance, then slowly started to push in. Eddie moaned out Richie’s name and said, “Will you please go a little faster, this isn’t my first time.”

He obliged and pushed one more finger in. starting to thrust in and out of Eddie. Richie listened to every sigh and moan that came out of his mouth, figuring out what Eddie was enjoying. They eventually worked up to three fingers and at this point, Eddie was once again begging for Richie. “Okay, Richie, please fuck me?”

Wanting to please Eddie, Richie removed his fingers and slipped the condom on. He then lined himself up with Eddie and pushed in slowly, making sure to not hurt him. When he finally bottomed out both men moaned and Eddie let out a small whimper, “Fuck Richie, you feel so good.” 

Richie breathed out and nodded in agreement, “You too Eds,” he felt like he was going to explode. Eddie kept clenching around him as he adjusted and he thought he could come just from them being in that position, finally, Eddie gave him permission to start moving. At first, he moved at a slower pace, trying to find a rhythm when Eddie urged him to go faster. They reached a pace that Eddie thought was perfect and he kept thrusting in and out. Eddie continued to let out loud moans and whimpers while Richie would groan in pleasure. 

Wanting his prostate to be hit Eddie asked, “Can I ride you?” 

Riche muttered a quick, “Fuck yes,” before flipping them so he was on his back. Eddie placed his hands on Richie’s chest and started to move up and down. He threw his head back and moan out Richie’s name as his prostate was hit repeatedly. He wouldn’t be surprised if others closer to the room could hear them. Richie moved his hands to Eddie’s hips and gipped them tightly for support, Eddie hopped that bruises would be there in the morning. 

“Eddie,” Richie breathed, “Eddie I’m gonna come.”

“Holy shit me too Richie,” he sped up a little bit more, “Touch me.”

Richie reached his hand up to Eddie and started to jerk him off trying to match Eddie’s pace. Eddie threw his head back and let out a screamed, “I’m coming,” and after a few more thrusts Richie felt himself release into the condom.

The room when quite for a minute and Eddie laid himself on Richie’s chest. Both were panting and Richie was looking at the ceiling dazed, “Thank you for that Eddie.”

“Don’t mention it,” Eddie stated, “Now hold me.”

Richie let out a laugh, but obliged nonetheless, and they both fell asleep.


End file.
